Research
by theclarinetchica
Summary: As Abbie leaned against the wall, she realized that she was done waiting. It was time for her to do something about this. PWP for MrsNoggin


For **MrsNoggin** who prompted me to write a Ichabbie PWP set whatever time, in the archives with the words ghastly, gentleman, and growl.

This is also my first time writing het smut. Let me know how I did

* * *

Abbie sat at their research table, leaning her chair back and watching Crane. He was pouring over an old book, glancing over at her from time to time.

"Crane, we really should take a break and get some lunch."

"Miss Mills, one of us should keep researching. Perhaps we should get… oh what was the phrase? Yes- take out. We should get "take out" so we may continue our research on this frankly ghastly subject."

She rubbed her temple; a headache was beginning to form from reading in a dimly lit room. "Fine, I'll go get something, you keep looking."

Abbie left the archive, caught up inside her thoughts. She had been fighting her attraction to Crane, and it was exhausting. As she leaned against the wall, she realized that she was done waiting. It was time for her to do something about this.

Abbie returned from the deli with sandwiches, setting the bag on the table. Crane was looking for another book and she realized that this was her opportunity. He seemed to be completely absorbed in his search, and didn't even notice that she had come up right behind him. He turned around, startled by her closeness, eyes widening in shock.

"Miss Mills, what are you doing?"

She ran one finger down his arm, "Are you attracted to me?"

"That is hardly appropriate-"

"Are you attracted to me?" she said each word carefully, trying to prevent him from bolting with a gentle hand on his bicep.

He gulped, Adam's apple bobbing, "Yes," he admitted quietly.

She reached up, placing her hand behind his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. Crane stiffened for a moment, surprised, before relaxing into the feeling of her lips on his. Abbie was impressed at his technique; she had thought that he would have been inexperienced, as he belonged to a different era, but Crane angled his mouth expertly, making her weak at the knees. Crane moaned and Abbie smiled against his lips, grabbing fistfuls of his jacket. She slowly backed up, towing him with her. Crane followed willingly, dipping his head to chase the kiss.

Abbie's back hit the table, leaning against it. Crane broke the kiss, leaning down to run his nose down the soft skin behind her ear.

"Oh god, Crane," she tilted her neck, allowing him to suck sharply at her pulse point. She knew it would leave a mark, and the thought made her shiver agreeably. Her hands came up to thread through his hair, eliciting a growl from him as she pulled slightly.

Crane's hands ran down her back, lifting her up onto the table. Abbie wrapped her legs around him, nestling Crane between her thighs, gasping as she felt his erection press against her.

"Is this what you want?" Crane asked hesitantly.

"God, this is no time for you to be a gentleman," Abbie said, reaching down to palm his erection through his pants. "Yes, this is very much what I want."

He slid her jacket from her shoulders, licking a line down her neck, stopping to press kisses along her collarbone. He pushed her shirt up, and her bra down to release her breasts. Long fingers came up to twist at one nipple while he took the other side in his mouth, teeth scraping gently against the sensitive nub. She whimpered as he sucked, her own hands dropping to work at the buttons of his pants.

"Christ," she said, in both frustration at her difficulties and the electricity that coursed through her body when Crane switched his attention to her other breast. She felt his hands gently push her own away, deftly undoing the buttons. Abbie wrapped a small hand around his erection, pulling just once before he backed up, breaking her hold.

"Abbie," he said, "It has been a long time for me. I fear that too much attention from your hand will end this too quickly." He savored this moment, memorizing her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Stepping back toward her, his long fingers worked at the button of her jeans while he captured her lips in a slow kiss. She lifted herself as he worked her pants down, letting them pool on the floor. His fingers traced the line of her panties, trailing fingers briefly across her sensitive clit.

"Please…" she begged, and Crane obliged gladly, pushing the last barrier down her legs and tracing his middle finger up the line of her opening. Her thighs spread as his thumb drew circles around her clit. Her breath came faster and she bit her bottom lip, pushing up into his hand. Crane pulled her up, no longer able to resist her mouth, twisting his tongue around hers.

"Now. I need you now," Abbie gasped. He aligned his cock with her entrance, pausing for a moment. "Oh for god's sake," she said, hooking her legs around him and pulling sharply, burying him inside her.

"Oh," Crane gasped, allowing Abbie to adjust to his girth before he took up a rhythm. He moved slowly at first, Abbie falling back, propping herself up on her elbows. Crane grabbed her hips, holding her in place as he rocked back and forth. She watched him, eyes blown wide with lust, hands gripping the edge of the table.

Crane increased his rhythm, the archive filling with the slap of skin against skin, his own muffled moans and Abbie's chant of "oh god, more." Crane could feel the slow burn of his approaching orgasm, reaching down to rub circles against her clit once again. Abbie came suddenly with a yell of "Crane!" and he felt her clamp down on his cock. It was the final push he needed, and soon followed her with one last stroke, hips twitching as the rush of endorphins flooded his system. He slipped out and collapsed against Abby, both completely spent.

They lay silent for a few moments, exhausted. It was Crane that spoke first.

"Well," he began awkwardly, trailing off, "Well, I suppose this changes things." He sat up, fastening his pants.

"Yes, and no," Abbie began, pausing to collect her thoughts. "I mean, we're still partners, we just have added a bit."

"So you would be amenable to a relationship?"

"Perhaps. But you're more than welcome to make it a decisive 'yes'" she smirked up at him, straightening her own clothes. Crane laughed, a full-bodied guffaw that Abbie returned.

"Oh! I've just realized what we missed!" he dashed off to the bookcase, leaving Abby to shake her head at him, happier than she had been in a long time. She took one last breath before delving back into the gruesome world she had become a part of, smiling at the one bright spot left in her world. Crane pressed a kiss on top of her head, placing a stack of books on the table.

"Ready to dive back in?" he asked

"Always."


End file.
